VPBE
, and . * model/texture upgrade Summoner Rift Visual Upgrade Current Status: Available w/o Preseason |Latest = October 13, 2014 |Related = * PBE Community Forum |Prev = |Next = Future Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, skins and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are tentative and are all subject to change. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. An entry that has been struck-through is a change that has been reverted during the current cycle or a change that did not go live from the previous cycle. These changes may return at a later date, but will be removed from this article if they have not been seen for one whole cycle. Preseason 2015 Forecast :Riot will be pushing a lot of '''HIGHLY EXPERIMENTAL' changes onto the PBE over the next few weeks - some of which will be very disruptive. These are by no means guaranteed to go live. In addition to being experimental - some of the content isn't fully baked and will be using old/existing assets as placeholders. '' * Strategic diversity (ways to win) — Seems vague, but Riot's planning to better support alternate strategies (including deathmatch, split pushing, sieging, objective control, etc). This not only includes making them more viable as a means to victory - but also enabling counteractions (currently it feels like there's not much you can really do against splitpushing unless you happened to have taken teleport before the game started). This includes: ** Tweaks to towers and other objectives (new jungle rewards, jungle camp, "Dragon buff", etc). ** More powerful but also more situational item actives * Jungler diversity (ways to jungle) — Junglers of all creeds should now be equally important for the team, whether you clear, invade, gank or control objectives. ** Base difficulty going up. ** New jungle camp, tweaked spawn timers, difficulty, items, gold/exp, rewards ** Jungle itemization that is no longer tied to champion class (there isn't a specific AD item and a specific AP items). The new items can be Enchanted, giving them class-specific stats akin to a late-game item. ** Each jungle camp now grants an extra reward when killed with — such as counter-jungle protection, increased safety while in lane, increased vision control. *Armor and Magic Resistance — All items now build from Cloth Armor and Null-Magic Mantle. *Health and Mana Regeneration — All items now increase your base regeneration statistic instead of granting a flat amount. This means that regeneration from items will now scale with champion level, as your base regeneration increases. This will not affect bonuses from skills, masteries, runes, etc. New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: * (free to summoners ranked Gold+ in any ranked queue, and are eligible for rewards) * (voice filter) ( ) The following Ward Skins have been added: *Conquering Ward *Triumphant Ward *Victorious Ward The following Store Icon changes: 7-page bundle.png|7 page bundle Summoner name change.png|Summoner name change The following Summoner Icons have been added: Ranked = |-| World Championship= |-| Summoner Icons= ProfileIcon712 Blue Team.jpg ProfileIcon713 Red Team.jpg PVP.net ;Replay System * The Replay system has been pulled from the PBE, but it's still in development. ;End-Of-Game Gifting *Players can now gift their allies and enemies a Mystery Skin or Mystery Champion in the end-game lobby of matchmade games, even if they are not your friends. These gifts still count toward your maximum daily limit of receiving and sending gifts. League of Legends VPBE Champions ;New Splash Artwork :The following champions/skins have receive a new splash artwork: Ahri OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Ahri Blitzcrank OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Blitzcrank Ezreal OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Ezreal Gragas OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Gragas Graves OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Graves Janna OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Janna Jarvan IV OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Jarvan IV Kayle OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Kayle Rengar OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Rengar Rumble OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Rumble Shaco OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Shaco Shen OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Shen Singed OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Singed Talon OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Talon Tristana OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Tristana Udyr OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Udyr Veigar OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Veigar Wukong OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Wukong Zilean OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Zilean :Several splash arts have been teased during the 2014 World Championship Finale: 5 Teased splash art updates (On the main projection screen) * * * * (In the champion select screen) * ;New "Short" Lore :Riot has stated that they will be replacing all lore within the client with a stub/short paragraph, as the client does not offer a sufficient platform for comprehensive lore (as can be observed in some of the some of the more recent champions, such as Braum or VU Twitch). Long-form lore will still be available and maintained on the website. Regarding Azir's lack of long-form lore, it was pulled before it went live in response to the many complaints about how his lore negatively affects Xerath's - and it will be available as soon as it's rewritten. * * * * * * * * ;New "Longer" Lore * * ;Texture Rebalance Part 3 :Ququroon has confirmed there will be no texture rebalances in this PBE cycle. Sorry summoners, there's nothing to report. ; * **Range reduced to 1075 from 1100. This could be a reticle change, not a gameplay change. ; * **Cooldown increased to 12 seconds at all ranks from 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8. ; * **Duration reduced to 0.5 seconds from 2 seconds. **Duration of the effect is now increased by 0.5 seconds for each unique enemy Kennen hits, with no upper cap. **Armor and magic resistance is no longer a separate buff, and is granted only as long as the bonus movement speed. **Movement speed now decays over the duration. ; *Stats **Attack range increased to 550 from 525. **Movement speed reduced to 330 from 335. * **Blind duration rescalled to 1.1 / 1.2 / 1.3 / 1.4 / 1.5 from 1.5 at all ranks. * **Bonus movement speed increased to 80 / 100 / 120 % from 80 / 90 / 100 %. **In-combat bonus reduced to 5 / 10 / 15 % from 20 / 30 / 40 %. **Mana cost reduced to 80 from 100. **Cooldown reduced to 40 / 20 / 1 second from 140 / 110 / 80 seconds. **Second active no longer deals damage. **Second active now simply returns Quinn to the field and resets the cooldown on . ; * **Tooltip updated to include the fact Ryze scales with mana. * **Mana ratio removed. * **Mana ratio removed. ; *General **Geometry and texture update to all skins, except Snow Day Singed. **New Ability Icons. * **Flinging an enemy champion out of Mega Adhesive will create a second area of adhesive under them when they land. **Flinging an enemy champion into an area of Mega Adhesive will snare them for 1 second. * **Bonus stats increased to 35 / 50 / 80 from 35 / 50 / 65. ; * ** Zilean and nearby allied champions earn 8% bonus experience from units kills. Additionally, Zilean is granted bonus ability power at levels 6, 11 and 16. Pre-Season 2015 Beta :The Pre-Season content is available as a new map within the custom game selection, called "Pre-Season 2015 Beta", which has replaced the previous "Summoner Rift VU" map. The Pre-Season content is also available in matchmade games under Classic > Summoner's Rift > Normal (Blind Pick). Most of the metagame changes are currently exclusive to this map; however, champion and item changes will affect all maps/modes. Summoner's Rift ;General * ''Purple Team changed to Red Team. * Bottom and top lane brushes are now centered between their respective towers (previously off-centered by ~450 units). ;Visual Upgrade * Complete visual overhaul to field, minimap, minions and monsters. * Cleaned up a lot of the terrain (so that the widths of the visuals match the width of the mesh). ** This is particularly noticeable in top-left quadrant of the jungle. * Overhauled the fog of war - areas in the fog are now darker and the transition to non-fog is now more abrupt/crisp. * Camera angle adjusted to be more similar to Howling Abyss (higher angled, less perspective). ** This should make the difference between playing up and down less significant. * Ambient critters have been added the map. * New minion and monster icons. Baron NashorSquare.png|Baron Nashor DragonSquare.png|Dragon Blue SentinelSquare.png|Blue Sentinel SentrySquare.png|Sentries CinderfangSquare.png|Cinderfang (previously Red Brambleback) CinderlingSquare.png|Cinderlings GrompSquare.png|Gromp Dire MurkwolfSquare.png|Dire Murkwolf (previously Greater Murk Wolf) MurkwolfSquare.png|Murkwolves (previously Murk Wolves) Elder RazorbeakSquare.png|Elder Razorbeak (previously Crimson Razorbeak) RazorbeakSquare.png|Lesser Razorbeaks KrugSquare.png|Krug (previously Ancient Krug) Son of KrugSquare.png|Son of Krug (previously Krug) Scuttle CrabSquare.png|Scuttle Crab Red Caster MinionSquare.png|Red Caster Red Melee MinionSquare.png|Red Melee Red Super MinionSquare.png|Red Super Red Cannon MinionSquare.png|Red Cannon Blue Caster MinionSquare.png|Blue Caster Blue Melee MinionSquare.png|Blue Melee Blue Super MinionSquare.png|Blue Super Blue Cannon MinionSquare.png|Blue Cannon ;General *The fountain now restores 25% as much health at 0.25 second intervals (same health per second). *Champions now receive while inside their base, which grants 10% bonus movement speed and 10 Armor and Magic Resistance. *Starting at 20 minutes into the game, a Health Relic will spawn in the river at the entrance to top and bottom lane that restores health and grants Still Waters. The relic will respawn every 3 minutes. ** : You gain 50 movement speed while out of combat. If you stand still for 0.5 seconds, you will reveal the surrounding 1300-radius area that expands up to a 1625-radius area if you remain still. This area of vision lingers for ~1 second upon moving. Still waters lasts for ~90 seconds. ;Towers *No longer gain armor and magic resistance over time - now have 100 in each at all times. *Outer turret health reduced to 2000 from 2550. *Inner turret health reduced to 2000 from 2550. *Inhibitor turret health reduced to 2500 from 2550. *Nexus turret health increased to 2000 from 1925. *Inner turrets have a new mechanic, If this turret has not taken damage in the last 60 seconds, it will regenerate a shield. While the shield holds, nearby champions gain a moderate shield as well (which ramps up in strength). *Inhibitor turrets have a new mechanic, This turrets attacks are beams that deals damage at 0.25 second invervals, starting at 100% damage and 40% armor penetration and ramping up to 260% damage and 100% armor penetration over 6.5 seconds. The ramping stats reset each time the tower choose a new target. *Inhibitor and nexus turret health regeneration reduced to 5 from 15. ;Inhibitors *Respawn timer increased to 300 seconds from 240 seconds. *Inhibitors now have a respawn indicator on their model (similar to Twisted Treeline altars). ;Minions :Penetration wasn't intended to be a factor on pushing power - so we're removing it from the equation. This is also to make it easier for newer players (and more experienced players) to last-hit without having to calculate resistances. '' *Armor and magic resistance removed. *Base health increased to be comparable to the current effective health including armor. *Health gained over time increased to be comparable to the current effect health including armor. ;Bounty Changes * Kills no longer grants reduced gold before 4 minutes. * Assists now grant reduced gold in the first 210 seconds of the game (25% which scales up to 50% over the 210 seconds). ;Death Timers *Death Timers are now increased by 2% every 30 seconds starting at 35 minutes, rather than 2% every 60 seconds starting at 25 minutes. Jungle ;General * Buff and epic monsters now show their current health value above their health bar. * A new jungle monster has been added, the . This solitary creature spawns in two locations, one outside of pit and one outside of . ''Currently uses placeholder assets. * Blue Sentinel, Cinderfang and the Scuttle Crab initially spawn at 2:30 (increased from 1:55). * Other camps now spawn BEFORE the buff camps, at 1:55 (reduced from 2:05). * Monster levels are currently displaying as 1 at all stages of the game. Not checked to see if monsters are actually scaling. ;Visual Upgrade * The and its companions have been replaced with the golem and two monolithic . * The and have been replaced by the and , respectively. * The have been replaced with bird-like , led by a . * The has been replaced with the , a walrus-frog hybrid. * The camp is now inhabited by the , a fiery ent-like creature, and two . Baron Nashor VU.jpg| himself. Dragon VU.jpg| , awaiting challengers. Blue Sentinel.jpg|The and its . Red Brambleback.jpg|The and its . Gromp.jpg|The solitary . Murk Wolves.jpg|A , with two . Razorbeaks.jpg|A pack of , led by an . Krugs.jpg|The stalwart and . Scuttle Crab.jpg|A shy little , fleeing at the sight of a champion. ;Blue Sentinel camp *Initial spawn time increased to 2:30 from 1:55. * **Duration reduced to 120 seconds from 150 seconds. **The buff is now only lost on time-out or death by enemy champion; executions will no longer lose you the buff. ;Cinderfang camp *Initial spawn time increased to 2:30 from 1:55. *Cinderfang experienced reduced to 100 from 260. * **Duration reduced to 120 seconds from 150 seconds. **Now grants health regeneration equal to 1% of your maximum health every 5 seconds. **Slow reduced to 8-15% (5-10% on ranged) from 8-24% (5-15% on ranged). **Burn damage rescalled to 5-56 from 10-44. **Burn damage now applies to towers. **The buff is now only lost on time-out or death by enemy champion; executions will no longer lose you the buff. ;Razorbeak camp *Initial spawn time reduced to 1:55 from 2:30. *Respawn timer increased to 100 seconds (1m40) from 50 seconds. ;Wolf camp *Initial spawn time reduced to 1:55 from 2:30. *Respawn timer increased to 100 seconds (1m40) from 50 seconds. ;Krug camp *Initial spawn time reduced to 1:55 from 2:30. *Respawn timer increased to 100 seconds (1m40) from 50 seconds. *Krug experience increased to 150 from 140. *Son of Krug experienced increased to 50 from 40. ;Gromp camp *Initial spawn time reduced to 1:55 from 2:30. *Respawn timer increased to 100 seconds (1m40) from 50 seconds. ;Scuttle Crab camp *Initial spawn time is 2:30. *Respawn time is 180 seconds. *Classified as a large monster. *One spawns outside of pit and one outside of . *Roams the river, and may not be found at its spawn location when sought out. *The Scuttle Crab cannot attack and will attempt to run away from champions who engage on it. It's movement speed is not sufficient to kite melee champions. **When reared into a wall, it possess a dash that it will use to dash through the champion and run in the other direction. *The Scuttle Crab takes bonus damage while it's movement is impaired (slowed, stunned, rooted, etc). *Killing the Scuttle Crab will causes a Speed Shrine seconds to appear at its spawn location for 90 seconds. In addition to granting a movement speed buff to allied champions who pass over the shrine, the Speed Shrine also grants a large area of sight to the team who scored the killing blow. ; * When Baron spawns, he knocks back surrounding units, wards and targetable traps. He retains his ability to knock back wards and traps while alive. * Whenever Baron damages an enemy he applies a number of Corrosion stacks, which reduces armor and magic resist by 0.5 per stack. Basic attacks apply 1 stack. * He has the ability to reduce his attacker's attack damage by 50%, but this is only used on physical attackers. * New abilities: *# Baron Nashor rears back and then spits a number of balls of acid at multiple target locations, damaging enemies and leaving multiple persistent areas for a short duration that deals periodic damage and rapidly applies Corrosion stacks. This is ability is used on melee ranged attackers. *# A wide -like attack that damages everyone it hits and rapidly applies lots of Corrosion stacks. This ability is used on ranged attackers. *# Baron slams his claws into the target location, dealing damage and briefly knocking back enemies hit. This is ability is used on attackers in melee range. Will be used to interrupt channels. *# A tentacle erupts from the ground at the target location, dealing damage and knocking up enemies hit. This ability is used on ranged attackers. Will be used to interrupt channels. *# Summons spikes starting behind him and gradually fanning out both clockwise and counterclockwise, damaging enemies they hit. * **Health and mana regeneration removed. **Reduces your recall time to 4 seconds. Successfully recalling will grant you massive health regeneration and bonus movement speed for 8 seconds. **Nearby allied minions have their movement speed set to 90% of your own, up to 500. **Nearby melee minions gain 80% damage reduction from physical and magical damage. **Nearby caster minions gain increased damage and range. **Nearby siege minions gain massively increased range (enough to out-range towers). Their attacks are 50% slower, but deal area of effect damage and deal 400% damage to towers. **Nearby super minions gain 75% movement speed when nearby enemies, as well as 25% bonus attack speed. ; * When Dragon first takes flight, he knocks back surrounding enemies. * Dragon's basic attacks deal 50% splash damage to enemies in an off-centered circle. *Experience grants is halved. *Slaying Dragon now grants that is permanent and stacks up to 5 times, and grants bonuses based on the number of stacks: *# +5 health regeneration and mana regeneration. *# +8 attack damage and ability power. *# +15 movement speed *# +100 health *# Triples all previous bonuses (15 regeneration, 24 AD and AP, 45 movement speed and 300 health). *Dragon possess the passive, , which grants him 20% bonus damage to and 7% damage reduction against enemies with Dragon Slayer, per stack. *The first five dragons your team slays will not grant global gold. Upon maxing the buff, Dragon will award global gold once more. ; *Cooldown increased to 60 seconds from 40. *Now displays it's current damage over the icon, similarly to mana cost. *Can no longer be used on small monsters (large monsters, epic monsters and minions only). *Killing a neutral monster that has been Smite'd will earn 80 bonus experience and grant a bonus effect based on the monster killed. Tested by killing Krugs and Cinderfang with and without smite. The amount of experience was 80 regardless of time and champion level. **Smite does not have to score the kill. ** The killer does not need to be the same champion as the smiter or even have smite (both allied and enemies can claim the bonuses). Tested giving Heavy Hands to an allied and enemy marksman. ** : Restores a large amount of health over 2 seconds. ** : Restores a large amount of mana over 2 seconds. ** : : For the next 60 seconds, your basic attacks will execute enemy minions and neutral monsters below 40 + (20 * level) health. This does not affect champions. ** : : For the next 90 seconds, enemies who attack you are poisoned, causing them to take 39 + (3 * level) magic damage over 3 seconds. This is classified as poison for the purposes of . ** : : The next time you are spotted by a ward within the next 60 seconds, you gain true sight for a short duration. This is a one-use effect. ** : Summons a spectral wolf for 75 seconds that grants sight over the nearby crossroads between the wolf camp and the Sentinel Camp. This unit is targetable. This unit can be killed and targeted by allied abilities. Champions ;Stat Changes *Champions now start the game at with the equivalent stats of level ~1.76 (that is, 76% of their per-level on top of their level 1 value). **Every champion has had their base attack damage, health, mana, armor, health regeneration and mana regeneration increased. **Every champion with magic resist per level has had their base magic resistance increased. *Champions will now gain a percentage of their "per-level" at each level level, with the percentage increasing linearly from ~72% to ~128%. *Base amount of increased to 105 from 30. (No other manaless champions have been affected.) *The formula is B + x ({7 \over 400} n^2 + {267 \over 400} n - {137 \over 200}) where x = Per Level , n= Champion Level and B = Base = Old Base + (1.76 \times n) . **Note that BASE LEVEL 1 (contrary to live, where BASE LEVEL 0). Items Removed Items :The following items are not available on the Pre-Season 2015 map, but are still available in other game modes for the time being. * * * * * * , and * and * , and Basic items ; *New recipe: + + 200g = 800g *Armor increased to 45 from 40. ; *Now grants +25% base mana regeneration instead of 3. ; *Cost increased to 400 from 325. *Damage reduction removed. *Maim removed. * Basic attacks against monsters deal 30 bonus magic damage over 2 seconds. While in combat with monsters, you will restore 8 health and 2 mana every second. *Limited to 1 Jungle item and can only be purchased if you possess . ; *Cost increased to 500 from 400. *Magic resistance increased to 25 from 20. ; :This item's new recipe failed to push and it's health regeneration is currently non-functional. *New Recipe: + + 220 = 900 *Now grants +100% base health regeneration. ; *Now grants +50% base health regeneration instead of 5. New items :New items and the items that build from the new items — for your convenience. ; *Costs 400 gold; cannot be bought before level 9; and you can only benefit from one elixir at a time. *Grants 250 health, 15% bonus damage to towers and Siege Commander for 3 minutes. * Nearby minions gain 15% bonus damage to towers and their movement speed is set to 90% of your own, up to 500. ; *Costs 400 gold; cannot be bought before level 9; and you can only benefit from one elixir at a time. *Grants 25% increased size, slow resistance, Tenacity and Path of Iron for 3 minutes. * Moving leaves a trail behind you that boosts the movement speed of allied champions by 10%. ; *Costs 400 gold; cannot be bought before level 9; and you can only benefit from one elixir at a time. *Grants 40 ability power, 15 bonus MP/5 and Sorcery for 3 minutes. * Your basic attacks and abilities (excluding minor pets) deal 40 bonus true damage to champions and towers. This cannot be triggered more than once per 5 seconds against champions. ; *Costs 400 gold; cannot be bought before level 9; and you can only benefit from one elixir at a time. *Grants 25 attack damage and Bloodlust for 3 minutes. * You will restore health equal to 10% of your physical damage dealt to champions. Scoring a Kill or Assist will extend the duration of Elixir of Wrath/Bloodlust by 30 seconds. ; *Recipe: + + 40 = 620 *Grants 200 health and +50% base health regeneration. ; *New recipe: + + + 300 = 2540 (reduced from 2830) *Health reduced to 800 from 1000. *Passive is now tripled if you haven't taken damage in the last 8 seconds. ; *Recipe: + + 640g = 2460g *Grants 500 health, 300 mana and +100% base health regeneration. *Grants Valor's Reward. * Grants 60% bonus movement speed to you and nearby allies when moving toward enemies or enemy turrets for 2 seconds. When this speed boost ends, it emits a shockwave that slows nearby enemy champions by 80% for 1 second. ; *Recipe: + + + 340 = 1000 *Grants 30 armor and +100% base health regeneration. * You gain bonus movement speed when near turrets or Zz'rot Gates. ; *New recipe: + + 850 = 2600 (increased from 2000). *Health reduced to 300 from 350. *Ability power removed. *Now grants 50 armor. *Now grants +100% base health regeneration. *Now grants +10% cooldown reduction. *Active duration increased to 3 seconds from 2.5 seconds. *Active can now also be used on allied towers to increased their damage by 100% for the same duration. *Turret immunity duration increased to 8 seconds from 7.5 seconds. ; :This item did not ship, accidentally, and so isn't available. This is taken from Riot's patch notes. *Recipe: + * Spawns a gate at the target location that summons monster. These monsters proceed down the nearest lane: attacking enemy minions and towers. ; :This item has appeared in the game files, but it is not active. *Recipe: + 350 = 750 * Killing large monsters feeds your Kindled Spirit. After 18 kills, this item transforms into Feral Flare. * Basic attacks against monsters deal 45 bonus magic damage over 2 seconds. While in combat with monsters, you will restore 12 health and 3 mana every second. *Limited to 1 Jungle item. *Can be enchanted with Warrior, Magus, Juggernaut or Slayer. ; *Recipe: + 350 = 750 * Upgrades Smite to Quick Smite, which has a reduced cooldown of 50 seconds. Note that the base cooldown has been increased to 60 seconds. Killing a large monster reduces the cooldown of Quick Smite by 10 seconds. Quick Smite grants 50% additional gold if it is used to kill a monster on the enemy's side of the map. * Basic attacks against monsters deal 45 bonus magic damage over 2 seconds. While in combat with monsters, you will restore 12 health and 3 mana every second. *Limited to 1 Jungle item. *Can be enchanted with Warrior, Magus, Juggernaut or Slayer. ; *Recipe: + 350 = 750 * Upgrades Smite to Desolating Smite, which deals 50% splash damage to nearby minions and monsters and stuns all enemies damaged for 1.5 seconds. * Basic attacks against monsters deal 45 bonus magic damage over 2 seconds. While in combat with monsters, you will restore 12 health and 3 mana every second. *Limited to 1 Jungle item. *Can be enchanted with Warrior, Magus, Juggernaut or Slayer. ; *Recipe: + 350 = 750 * Upgrades Smite to Challenging Smite. Challenging Smite can be cast on enemy champion to reveal them, empower your next 3 attacks against them to deal X bonus true damage on-hit, and grant you a shield for a short duration that resists the next damage. * Basic attacks against monsters deal 45 bonus magic damage over 2 seconds. While in combat with monsters, you will restore 12 health and 3 mana every second. *Limited to 1 Jungle item. *Can be enchanted with Warrior, Magus, Juggernaut or Slayer. ; *Recipe: + 350 = 750 * Killing 3 large monsters will empower your next Smite to Smite of Conquest, which can be cast on enemy champions for 25% of Smite's total damage and also slowing them by 50% for 2 seconds. * Basic attacks against monsters deal 45 bonus magic damage over 2 seconds. While in combat with monsters, you will restore 12 health and 3 mana every second. *Limited to 1 Jungle item. *Can be enchanted with Warrior, Magus, Juggernaut or Slayer. ; *Recipe: X + + 700 = 2250 *Grants 45 attack damage and 8% life steal. *Plus the Smite upgrade and Jungler passive of X. ; *Recipe: X + + 680 = 2250 *Grants 80 ability power and 10% cooldown reduction. *Plus the Smite upgrade and Jungler passive of X. ; *Recipe: X + + 650 = 2250 *Grants 450 health, 10% cooldown reduction and 5% movement speed. *Plus the Smite upgrade and Jungler passive of X. ; *Recipe: X + + 250 = 2250 *Grants 40% attack speed and 10% cooldown reduction. *Grants Basic attacks grant 6% attack speed for 8 seconds (stacks up to 4 times) and deal 24 bonus magic damage. *Plus the Smite upgrade and Jungler passive of X. Other Items :The following items are listed in grouped into item families, then ordered alphabetically. ; *New Recipe: + + + 580g = 2440g (reduced from 2560g) *Magic resistance increased to 50 from 45. ; *New Recipe: + + 600 = 1720 (reduced from 1900) *Aura now grants +75% base health regeneration instead of 10. ; *New Recipe: + + 280 = 3000 (increased from 2400) *Ability power reduced to 60 from 80. *Cooldown reduced to 10% from 20%. *Now grants 200 health. *Now grants 20 magic resistance. *No longer grants Valor. * Grants nearby allies 20 magic resistance and +100% base health regeneration. *Promote can now target any allied minion. *Promoted minion now has significantly better stats. *Promoted minion is now immune to magic damage. *Cooldown on Promote reduced to 120 seconds from 180. ; *Aura now grants +75% base health regeneration instead of 10. ; *Now grants +25% base mana regeneration instead of 3. ; *Now grants +25% base mana regeneration instead of 5. *Now grants +25% base health regeneration instead of 5. ; *Now grants +75% base health regeneration instead of 15. *Now grants +75% base mana regeneration instead of 15. ; *New Recipe: + + 320 = 1000 (increased from 880) *Magic resistance increased to 25 from 20. *Now grants +25% base mana regeneration instead of 7. ; *Recipe cost reduced to 880 from 900. **Total cost increased to 2700 from 2600. *Now grants +25% base mana regeneration instead of 10. ; *Recipe cost reduced to 850 from 870. **Total cost increased to 2550 from 2450. *Now grants +75% base mana regeneration instead of 20. ; *No longer grants bonus movement speed to minions. ; *Now grants +50% base mana regeneration instead of 8. ; *Now grants +50% base mana regeneration from 10. ; *Total cost increased to 1840 from 1765. ; *Now grants +50% base mana regeneration instead of 10. ; *Recipe cost reduced to 1250 from 1310. **Total cost increased to 2770 from 2750. *Now grants +100% base health regeneration. ; *Total cost increased to 1450 from 1350. *Magic resistance increased to 30 from 25. ; *Recipe cost reduced to 875 from 975. ; *Recipe cost increased to 965 from 800. **Total cost increased to 1400 from 1235. *Now starts with 5 stacks. *Stacks lost upon death increased to half from a third. ; *Recipe cost reduced to 375 from 475. ; *New Recipe: + + 920 = 2580 (reduced from 2600) ; *New Recipe: + + 800 = 2500 (reduced from 2520) ; *New Recipe: + 650 = 1150 (reduced from 1550). *Magic resistance reduced to 30 from 45. ; *Total cost reduced to 2820 from 3000. ; *Recipe cost increased to 900 from 700. **Total cost reduced to 3600 from 3800. *Magic resistance reduced to 35 from 45. ; *New Recipe: + + 300 = 1200 (reduced from 1400). *Magic resistance reduced to 35 from 45. *Passive now grants +100% base health regeneration instead of 15. ; *Recipe cost increased to 1150 from 950. ; *Recipe cost increased to 700 from 500. *Now grants +100% base health regeneration instead of 20. ; *Now grants +25% base mana regeneration instead of 2. ; *Now grants +50% base mana regeneration instead of 5. ; *Now grants +50% base mana regeneration instead of 5. ; *Recipe cost reduced to 850 from 930. ; *Recipe cost increased to 1040 from 840. **Total cost increased to 1400 from 1200. *Now starts with 5 stacks. *Stacks lost upon death increased to half from a third. *Now grants 20% bonus attack speed instead of +15% bonus movement speed at maximum stacks. ; *Now grants +50% base health regeneration instead of 8. ; *Now grants +100% base health regeneration instead of 20. ; / *Recipe cost increased to 140 from 120. **Total cost increased to 720 from 700. *Now grants +25% base mana regeneration instead of 6. ; / *Recipe cost reduced to 1120 from 1140. *Now grants +50% base mana regeneration instead of 10. ; *Now grants +50% base mana regeneration instead of 10. ; / *Recipe cost reduced to 605 from 625. *Now grants +25% base mana regeneration instead of 7. ; *Now grants +25% base mana regeneration instead of 7. ; *Recipe cost reduced to 1100 from 1180. ; *Now grants +100% base health regeneration instead of 15. ; *Now grants +100% base health regeneration instead of 15 health regeneration. ; *Recipe cost increased to 400 from 280. **Total cost increased to 1200 from 1000. *Armor increased to 60 from 50. ; *Total cost increased to 2800 from 2600. ; *Recipe cost reduced to 800 from 1000. ; *Total cost increased to 2600 from 2500. *Magic resistance increased to 30 from 25. Upcoming :The following changes have been teased by Riot, but are not yet active on the PBE. For upcoming content that doesn't have any immediate release date, please see: Future Content. ;Champion Update Schedule :Riot will no longer be issuing complimentary refunds on recent purchases that receive significant visual or gameplay changes. Instead, they are now disclosing which champions are set to receive significant changes and are advising players to reconsider their purchases Champion update schedule. * - Gameplay update * - Visual update & Kit rework ;Refer A Friend :Botting has become a serious issue for new players and it's largely the RAF program that enables it with it's massive IP/RP generation (which itself leads to real-world trading problem, as the referral-holder accounts are usually sold). At the moment, 70% of accounts with 10 or more friend referrals have made use of bots; and 99% of accounts with 100 or more referrals have made use of bots. The skin rewards are also becoming infeasible for players to obtain honestly - so we're overhauling the system. *Each friend who reaches level 10 will grant 1000 IP, up to 5 friends (with no rewards thereafter). *3 referrals will award . *5 referrals will award . *All players on the current system (25 referrals for Warwick and 50 for Twitch) will be upgraded automatically and rewards will be back-dated (i.e. if you already have 5 referrals you'll instantly get all rewards). **Players on the original system will not be upgraded automatically (the one where you get a trip to Riot with tens of thousands of friend referrals). ;Spoooookkkkyyyyy References cs:VPBE de:VPBE Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed